bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kūkaku Shiba/Image Gallery
Kūkaku Anime Images Profile Images Ep23KukakuProfile.png|Kūkaku Shiba Soul Society arc Ep23KūkakusHouse.png|Kūkaku Shiba's home. Ep23KūkakuGreetsRyoka.png|Kūkaku greets Yoruichi and the Ryoka. Ep23YoruichiApproachesKūkaku.png|Kūkaku approached by old friend, Yoruichi. Ep23IchigoFriendsEncounterGanju.png|Kūkaku introduces the Ryoka to Ganju, unaware that they have already met. Ep23IchigoGanjuFight.png|Ichigo and Ganju resume their fight in front of Kūkaku. Ep23KukakuUnleashesHado.png|Kūkaku unleashes a powerful Hadō to end the fight. Ep23KukakuWarnsIchigo.png|Kūkaku warns Ichigo to follow the rules of her household. Ep23KūkakusDestructiveAnger.png|The house is damaged as a result of her anger. Ep23KukakuBringsRyoka.png|Kūkaku brings the others to an underground door. Ep23KukakuRevealsTitle.png|Kūkaku introduces herself as the best fireworks expert in the Rukongai. Ep24KakakuTaiho.png|Kūkaku has Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko raise the Kakaku Taihō. Ep24KukakuDemonstratesChanneling.png|Kūkaku demonstrate channeling one's Reiryoku. Ep24ReishūkakuDemonstration.png|Kūkaku explains the Reishūkaku as Ganju demonstrates its use. Ep24KukakuOrdersKoganehikoShiroganehiko.png|Kūkaku orders Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to teach Uryū and his friends how to use the Reishūkaku. Ep24GanjuAsksKukaku.png|Ganju asks Kūkaku if she is really going to help the Ryoka. Ep24KukakuApologizes.png|Kūkaku apologizes to Kaien Shiba for helping a Shinigami. Ep24KūkakusBeratesIchigo.png|Kūkaku scolds Ichigo over his failure to control the Reishūkaku. Ep25IchigoGrabsTail.png|Kūkaku watches as Ichigo's friends attempt to remove his hand from Yoruichi's tail. Ep25KukakuTellsGanju.png|Kūkaku tells Ganju that he will need to lay his life on the line. Ep25Kagizaki2.png|Kūkaku paints a circle around the Kakaku Taihō to prepare for Kagizaki. Ep25KūkakusSword.png|Kūkaku embeds her sword into the ground to initiate Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki3.png|Kūkaku ignites her arm after wrapping it in her head bandage as part of Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki4.png|Kūkaku sets the circle surrounding the Kakaku Taihō ablaze as she proceeds with the first half of Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki5.png|Kūkaku redirects the flame into the Kakaku Taihō to complete Kagizaki. Ep62Raikōhō.png|Kūkaku using Raikōhō. Ep63RukiaAplogises.png|Rukia Kuchiki apologizes to Kūkaku and Ganju. Bount arc (anime only) Episode92KukakuGanju.png|Kūkaku grabs Ganju. Episode94KukakuPunch.png|Kūkaku punches Ganju. Episode92KukakuModSouls.png|Kūkaku with the Bount sensing Mod Souls. Episode92KukakuYoruichi.png|Yoruichi and Kūkaku talking. Kukaku arrives on Jidanbo.png Kūkaku Manga Images Profile Images 78Kukaku profile.png|Kūkaku Shiba. 79Kukaku profile.png|Kūkaku. 80Kukaku profile.png|Kūkaku. 84Kukaku profile.png|Kūkaku. Soul Society arc 78Yoruichi and Kukaku discuss.png|Yoruichi Shihōin asks Kūkaku for a favor. 78Ichigo and friends encounter.png|Kūkaku introduces Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends to her brother, Ganju Shiba, unaware that they have met. 79Kukaku incapacitates.png|Kūkaku incapacitates Ichigo and Ganju. 79Kakaku Taiho chamber.png|Kūkaku leads the others to her Kakaku Taihō. 80Kakaku Taiho.png|Kūkaku stands before the fully raised Kakaku Taihō. 80Kukaku demonstrates.png|Kūkaku demonstrates channeling Reiryoku for spells. 80Kukaku explains.png|Kūkaku explains how the Shakonmaku offers complete protection for the Seireitei. 80Kukaku details.png|Kūkaku details the purpose of the Reishūkaku. 80Kukaku orders.png|Kūkaku orders Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to train Ichigo and his friends in using the Reishūkaku. 80Ganju asks.png|Ganju asks Kūkaku if she is really going to help the Ryoka. 80Kukaku drinks.png|Kūkaku drinks in memory of Kaien Shiba. 81Cover.png|Kūkaku on the cover of Chapter 81. 82Kukaku, attendants, and Ryoka sense.png|Kūkaku, Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, Uryū, Sado, and Orihime sense a powerful Reiatsu. 82Kukaku berates.png|Kūkaku berates Ichigo for losing his concentration. 83Yoruichi greets.png|Kūkaku sits behind Yoruichi as she greets the Ryoka. 83Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Kūkaku tells the Ryoka to prepare for their launch. 84Cover.png|Kūkaku on the cover of Chapter 84. 84Kukaku opens.png|Kūkaku opens the side of the Kakaku Taihō. 84Kagizaki2.png|Kūkaku paints a circle around the Kakaku Taihō in preparation for Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki3.png|Kūkaku embeds her sword into the ground as she chants the first incantation for Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki4.png|Kūkaku wraps her arm in her head bandage and ignites it as part of Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki5.png|Kūkaku slams her fist into the ground, igniting the Kakaku Taihō, to conclude the first half of Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki.png|Kūkaku launches the Ryoka into the air with Kagizaki. 177Raikoho.png|Kūkaku uses the spell Raikōhō. 177Raikoho2.png|Kūkaku Shiba defeats the gate guardian with Kidō. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Kūkaku and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. Covers MangaVolume9Cover.png|Kūkaku on the cover of Volume 9. Kūkaku Video Clips Raikōhō.gif|Kūkaku using Raikōhō. Category:Images